


关于队长的发型，Tony有话要说

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony老师, 小甜饼, 队长的发型
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708





	关于队长的发型，Tony有话要说

Steve的金发一直是复仇者联盟里惹人注目的存在之一。

注意，在一个有着神盾局特工、神、能飞的盔甲、女巫、人造人等等存在环绕的复仇者联盟里，这可是个极高的赞扬，Steve的金发还一度被大家认为是和他的好姑娘——那面圆盾——一样证明身份的存在。

Tony一直对金发有着一种莫名的执念，不知道是不是Tony偏爱鲜艳颜色的原因，反正相对于红棕黑等发色，金发总能吸引他的目光。而在他第一次和Steve的见面的时候，他真的是忍了很久才让自己没有丢脸的提出‘我能不能摸摸你头发’这样的要求。

而在Tony和Steve宣布恋爱关系之后，Tony对Steve头发的关注越发执着。他已经不满足于抚摸那些漂亮柔软的金发，他请来了美国最好的发型师定时给Steve的金发做护理，而且在每一次任务过后，Tony都会在检查了Steve身上的伤痕后，小心翼翼地摘下头盔查看Steve的头发，弄得Steve哭笑不得，Natasha甚至调侃：

“队长的头发都被恋爱滋润的闪闪发光。”

Tony不会告诉Natasha是他给Steve上了一点点发胶。

作为严格管理自家男朋友的头发的‘Tony老师’，自然对于Steve头发的长度也做了一番研究。他发现，虽然Steve的颜值非常能打，不管是爆炸头还是光头都能完美驾驭，但当Steve的金发维持在三厘米到五厘米左右时，是最让人心动的，不会因为太短如同板寸一样看上去非常粗糙，也不会因为太长而在战斗时风中凌乱糊Steve一脸。

“话虽如此…宝贝。”Steve望着Tony，各种表情在他的脸上交织。“你也不用用尺子比着剪，我总觉得你会把尺子插进我脑袋里。”

“就你那么漂亮的脑袋？想都别想。”Tony眯着眼睛用一把小剪刀磨蹭着Steve的头发，Steve瞟了一眼从自己头上飘下的小碎发，非常冷静的捂住了自己的鼻子，不给那些漂浮物进入自己呼吸道的机会。

坐在对面的Natasha看着面前这奇怪又和睦的一幕，用手撑着下巴，颇有兴趣的样子：“所以，你每个星期帮Cap修一次？”

“我跟那位理发师学的，不需要护理的时候就我上。”Tony朝Natasha眨了眨眼。“Tony Stark的学习能力还是很好的。”

“我不怀疑这点。”Natasha换了个姿势。“不过你考不考虑给Cap换个发型？”

“我附议。”一边的Clint举手。“无意冒犯，Cap，你知道我喜欢你的发型，只是我感觉他的发型如同乐高小人一样，没有任何变化。”

“那叫精准！你们也不看是谁在打理他的头发。”

“我以为你不是那种墨守成规的人？”Natasha挑眉。

“让Steve保持最好看的样子怎么就叫墨守成规了？！”

“我只是想说，偶尔换换口味也是没问题的。”Natasha掏出手机，在屏幕上滑了滑后，把屏幕展示给Tony看。“这种？”

“你真的觉得Steve适合这种，大刘海？眼睛都快挡没了吧？”Tony脸上的嫌弃怎么也遮不住。“恕我直言，不管谁是剪这种发型的人，若是不需要眼睛是可以捐给真正需要的人的，比如Fury？”

Natasha耸肩，换了一张：“那这种？”

“Steve梳背头是好看，但是要用大量发胶，他戴个头盔全毁了。”

“这种？”

“冲天辫？！Steve穿得已经很像马戏团的了！”Tony叉腰。“…你是在逗我吧？”

“才发现？”难得安静的Clint突然在旁来了这么一句，Natasha将手机往桌上一丢，捂眼笑得肩膀都在抖动，这让Tony忍不住翻了个白眼。而话题中心的Steve在三人拌嘴的时候，伸手从桌上拿起手机，在屏幕上戳了戳，盯着看了好一会儿，若有所思。

事情是在差不多在一个月后发生的。 

Tony突然接到了一个神盾局给的任务，考虑到任务的特殊性，急需要Tony的专业知识，Tony便和Pepper搭上飞机跑去法国呆了一个月。

而在一个月后，Tony回到大厦，想见一见自己一个月未见只存活在短信电话视频里的男朋友时，客厅里一个熟悉又不熟悉的背影让他滞在原地。

看那完美的身型，是Steve Rogers没错。

可谁能给他解释一下，为什么Steve拥有了Thor之前的同款发型？？

Tony嘴唇颤抖着，他挪到Steve面前，无视掉面前男人看到他时候的惊喜表情，伸手捞起一缕发，摸了摸，质感没错，闻一闻，味道也一样。

“不是假发…”Tony放下头发，喃喃自语。“竟然不是假发。”

“Tony？”Steve有些担心地看着Tony。“你还好吗？你看起来像是下一秒要尖叫…”

“靠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

Steve突然觉得自己有时候有点乌鸦嘴。

Tony自从上次看到Steve的长发造型后，再也没跟Steve说过话。

Steve不知道自己改变造型这一点对Tony打击竟然那么大，他有些慌张，也有些不解。

“这算Tony控制欲的一种表现吧？”Papper一只手托住下巴。“Tony总会执着某一个点，虽然这些点都看起来很幼稚或者离奇，但他就是在这些方面有些奇怪的控制欲。”

Steve揉了揉眉间：“我是个军人，Papper，我已经习惯混身带泥巴带伤的日子了，头发没法剪胡子没法剃的时候多了去了。”

“我知道，Steve。”

“Tony这样很贴心，真的…但是我觉得，没必要。”Steve看上去颇有些苦恼。“留长头发还是Natasha和Clint的主意，说是看看Tony会怎么反应，我还不知道他反应那么大。”

“我还是那句话，Steve，情侣之间的很多矛盾是必须靠谈心解决的。”

“他不和我说话。”

“那就逼他和你说话。”Papper抬了抬下巴。“去堵他，让他和你好好谈一谈。Tony有时候会很像小孩子，你和他讲道理他不一定听得进去，可能还会各种歪理反驳你，你最好强势一点。”

Steve如Papper建议的那样，开始了堵Tony之路。

这道路，原来还挺漫长。

Steve在经历了68次堵Tony失败后开始怀疑起了人生。Tony日常就是卧室-实验室-餐厅-厕所四个地方轮流跑。Steve尝试过端着饭菜去实验室，结果被Jarvis给反堵了回来，连最高权限都失了效。

不让我进去？我就在门口等。

最后的结果，是Steve在实验室门口蹲了一晚上，而某个小混蛋直接在实验室沙发上呼呼大睡，丝毫没有回卧室的准备。

至于餐厅，Tony永远是在Steve吃完之后才出现在餐厅，等Steve后知后觉返回，Tony已经跑没影了。厕所更不可能堵，鬼知道基地有多少厕所，有Jarvis的实时监控，躲开Steve简直是易如反掌。

最后，Steve决定将自己搬进Tony的卧室。他不信Tony真的能一年365天都在实验室睡觉，他总会回卧室的。

事实上，Steve是对的。

最好的证明，就是面前这只刚刚推开门，头发凌乱的Tony Stark。

Steve仗着自己身手好，在Tony反应过来之前就冲过去拉住Tony反手关上了门。Tony似乎是没清醒，还呆呆地看着Steve，大眼睛上蒙着一层薄薄的水光，两条眉毛皱在一起，看上去似乎是困极了。

“额，你怎么在这里？”

Steve眨巴了下眼睛，决定先不管Tony到底睡没睡觉的问题：“因为我要和你谈一谈。”

“非得是现在吗…都一点了，你不是要去晨跑吗？”Tony揉揉眼睛。“有什么事明天说，困死我了。”

“明天你就不和我说话了…”

Tony闻言抬眼，面前的大狗狗似乎是委屈得紧，蓝眼睛里满满都是控诉，他有些摸不着头脑：“什么叫明天不和你说话了？”

“不是吗？你最近都在躲我。”Steve指了指自己的头发。“因为这个，不是吗？”

“额，是我太困脑子不清醒还是你逻辑的确有问题？”

Steve皱眉：“你没有因为我留长头发生气吗？”

“哦，那个，有点气，你都不和我说一声就留头发。”Tony撇嘴。“但我没有不理你啊。”

“你还没有不理我？？你自己调监控看看？？你和我说过话吗？”

“…我几天不和你说话不已经是常态了吗？”Tony无辜地摊手。“我忙啊。”

Steve目瞪口呆，他实在是没想到会是这个发展，而Tony此时像是完全清醒了，他眯着眼睛看着Steve的头发，突然伸手一把抓住：“别动。”

说罢，从床头柜里翻了一下，掏出一根橡皮筋，三两下给Steve扎了一个小马尾。Steve被扯得有些生疼，‘嗷’的一声还没发出半个音节，就被自家男朋友使劲拍了一下肩膀：

“哎呀！”

Steve摸了摸马尾，又被Tony一爪子拍下：“什么哎呀？”

“好看啊！！”Tony眼睛里重新发出光彩。“太好看了！！”

“什么？”

“你长发扎马尾好看！如同流浪汉！”

“？！流浪汉？？”

“不是！”Tony又使劲拍了一下Steve。“流浪艺术家！”

“这并没有听起来好一点。”

“看来以后我要发掘一下你的潜能…”

“…我该把它当成是一件好事情吗？”

花絮：  
Steve不该把这个当成一个好事情。

花絮2:  
Tony把之前所有提议的发型都给Steve试了一遍。

花絮3:  
Fury在复仇者会议时看见顶着一头爆炸头进来的美国队长，险些犯心脏病。

花絮4:  
Coulson决定脱粉一秒钟。


End file.
